


Costco Has Everything, Even a Date

by Annide



Series: 911 Weeks [26]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: EddieDiazWeek2020, Fluff, Jealous Evan "Buck" Buckley, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: After a guy gives Eddie his number, Pepa convinces him he should talk to Buck
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 911 Weeks [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808203
Comments: 8
Kudos: 248





	Costco Has Everything, Even a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Eddie Diaz Week Day 1: “They gave you their number?” + jealousy
> 
> Sequel to [A Gay Old Time at the Mini Golf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895927) ([oneawkwardcookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneawkwardcookie) thought it needed one, so here it is)

When Christopher asked whether they were going to Buck’s again today, Eddie didn’t know whether he should think it was sweet, and love the way they had made a life here, with a routine that both of them really enjoyed. It was great that his son and his best friend got along so well. But their closeness worried Eddie too sometimes. What if something happened? What if his feelings for Buck ruined their friendship? Christopher would get hurt too and he might not understand why. He needed to do something, maybe try dating again so he’d have a chance to get over him.

Christopher was disappointed they weren’t seeing Buck today, but that went away as soon as Eddie told him they were going to Costco with Pepa. The kid always loved going there, going through the aisles to occasionally find a tasting station waiting for them at the end. Plus, Christopher got a little too much enjoyment out of watching Eddie argue with his aunt over whether they really needed that much peanut butter.

By the time they finished shopping, it was pretty late and Christopher was hungry. So was Eddie, if he was being honest. So they decided to eat there. Pepa stayed at the table with Christopher while he went to buy the food. The guy who served him was really flirty, and Eddie let himself be swept in and he flirted right back, because why not, the man was handsome, and he also wasn’t the best friend he was dangerously close to falling for.

Pepa was the one who noticed it when she grabbed everything to go throw it away once they were done. Christopher was in the bathroom when she got back with one of the hotdog packaging in her hand. Eddie was confused, why would she keep that?

“Looks like someone made quite an impression.” She said, handing him the piece of paper.

“What do you mean?”

He took it and finally saw it. The restaurant employee had written his number on it. Eddie looked back toward the restaurant, which granted him a smile from the guy, Matthew according to the hotdog wrapper. Eddie gave him a shy nod, unsure how he felt about it.

“You should call him. Would be good for you to have someone again, to be happy.” Pepa said. “Unless there’s someone else you’d rather be with. Either way, you should figure it out soon. We wouldn’t want your relationship with a certain someone to become confusing for your son.”

“What? Who are you talking about? I’m always careful to keep my dating life separate from Chris. I don’t want him to get attached to anyone if it’s not serious.”

“Oh, really? So you and that firefighter friend of yours, Buck I think, that’s serious?”

“Me and Buck? We’re just friends. He’s not into guys, and even if he was, he doesn’t see me that way.”

“Does Christopher know that? You both have been spending an awful lot of time with him. Sounds to me like his apartment has become almost a second home to your son. You have a key to it? And you just let yourselves in?”

“Wow, my son sure talks a lot.”

Eddie stayed calm and composed on the outside, but in the inside he was a sweaty nervous mess. No one knew he was into guys, he’d never told anyone about that. And yet, here his aunt was, talking about it so casually, as if it were common knowledge. He didn’t know how to feel about that, didn’t know how not to explode. It was clear she was perfectly fine with it, and he had no reason to be afraid, but he still felt like he was about to shake out of his skin.

“Your son loves that man. He sees him as an important figure in his life. You should make sure the nature of your relationship with this Buck is clear for everyone.”

“It is.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Eddie let out a sigh, but before he could protest, Christopher came back. Pepa seized the opportunity to offer him to spend the afternoon with her, having fun just the two of them like they hadn’t in a long time while Eddie took care of adult business. Christopher seemed curious about what that meant, but was so excited about the idea that Eddie had no other choice than to let it happen.

They went back home and unloaded their purchases, then Eddie drove Pepa and Christopher back to her house where they did the same. He tried to invite himself to stay too, but they sent him away. Out of Christopher’s earshot, Pepa suggested he go to Buck’s and talk things out. He was going to ignore that, but he didn’t want to stay home alone and found himself with nowhere else to go. It didn’t mean he had to say anything though.

“How was your morning?” Buck said as he let him in.

“Chris and I went to costco with aunt Pepa.” Eddie decided he might as well throw in the anecdote from the trip, make Buck laugh a bit since he seemed a little troubled. Eddie wondered why. “Our errands went long so we decided to eat there, you know. The employee at the restaurant flirted with me, so I did the same, because why not, they looked great, but then they wrote their number on the paper my hotdog came in and Pepa found it. You can imagine.”

“They gave you their number?”

“Yeah, Pepa wouldn’t let that go. She kept going on about the whole thing. In a concerned, caring way of course. It’s the last time I flirt with someone around anyone from my family ever again.”

Eddie stayed vague. Buck didn’t know he liked guys and Eddie wasn’t sure it was the right time to tell him that just yet. It might be better to wait until he sorted out the feelings he had for him, and moved on because it was hopeless.

“Are you going to call them?”

“Maybe. I don’t really have much to lose except time. Pepa might be right, maybe I need to get back out there.” Eddie took the beer Buck offered him and sat at the kitchen island. “What did you do this morning?”

“Oh, I... I played mini golf with Hen, Karen and Michael.” He leaned against the island from the other side. “They thought we needed a queers’ outing.”

“A what?” Eddie had to have heard that wrong, there was no way Buck had said what he thought he said.

“Just a morning of fun between those of us who aren’t straight.” Buck’s voice shook a little. He was trying to be casual, but it wasn’t working. “You know I’m bi, right?”

Of course he didn’t, and Buck knew that. It seemed like Buck was about to say something else, but refrained from it and shook his head.

“Anyway, tell me more about this person who gave you their number, what are they like?”

Eddie couldn’t figure out why Buck couldn’t let that go, why he brought that up again, why he seemed so weird about it. Oh, he was jealous. The realisation hit Eddie like the sudden warmth of a building after being outside in the cold for a while, unsettling at first, but comforting once you got used to it. Buck was jealous and it filled Eddie with hope.

“Why do you care so much? I want to hear how you did at mini golf.”

“No, you don’t. We’ve been to mini golf together, you know I’m terrible at it. You remember how easily Christopher beat me. A ten-year-old crushed me, Eddie, how do you think I did against three adults?”

“Yes, that’s exactly why I want to hear about it.” He could barely keep himself from laughing at the memory of that day the three of them went. Christopher was so happy to win.

“You know what, I’m glad you weren’t invited. I had enough of Hen, Karen and Michael laughing at me when I had to crawl into a tunnel barely higher than the putter because my ball didn’t make it through, really didn’t need you making fun of me too.”

“Oh, now you’re just teasing me. I wish there was video of that.”

“Fortunately, there isn’t. I bet there’s some nice security footage of you flirting with the hotdog person at costco though.”

“It really bothers you, doesn’t it? That some guy would give me his number just like that. Why? Do you not believe I’m attractive enough for that? You’re not the only one with game, Buck.”

“I do think you’re... It was a guy?”

“Yeah, what does it matter?”

Eddie had a feeling he knew exactly why it mattered, but jealous Buck was so cute, he couldn’t resist.

“I just didn’t know you... that you like... I... So, when are you calling him? No time to waste for what seems like such a deep relationship.”

“Buck, are you jealous?”

“What? Why would I... No, I’m not...”

He was so flustered and adorable, Eddie couldn’t help but smile as he watched him fumble with his words.

“Because you know, Buck, if you were, then I could just throw that number away and avoid having to go through the whole dating thing.” He took his phone and the hotdog wrapper out of his pocket. “But you said you’re not jealous, so I should call him. Now is good, right? Doesn’t bother you at all?”

He stared at Buck with his most shit-eating grin, eager for a reaction. He wasn’t disappointed. Buck’s jaw fell and something not dissimilar from shock and anger flashed through his eyes before the words finally clicked and he realised.

“Oh. You mean...?”

“Where do you think I should take him on our date? Restaurant, right? It’s classic, and perfect to get to know each other.”

Buck grabbed the hotdog wrapper from his hand, rumpled it up and threw it out of reach. Eddie’s smile grew so big, he was afraid he might pull muscles he never used.

“You’re being such an asshole.” Buck said.

He grabbed the collar of Eddie’s henley and pulled him up, putting their lips together. Eddie closed his eyes and kissed him back. He slipped his fingers through his belt loops, his hands resting on Buck’s hips.

“I hate you, Eddie.”

“Clearly.”

Buck barely let him get the word out before he glued their lips back together. Seemed like Eddie had been wrong about his chances with Buck and he’d never been happier about anything.


End file.
